Sailor Rainbow
by DavisJes
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has fallen. The world is back to its pre-Crystal Tokyo state. A girl in her mid 20s has a dream about the Senshi disappearing and Serenity looking insane. Why does a talking black horse insist that she is Sailor Rainbow?


**Chapter 01: Awakening the Rainbow**

* * *

Roxy shot up in bed covered in sweat. "What was that dream about?" she thought shaking her head and then running a hand through her short rainbow colored hair. "Why did I dream about the Sailor Senshi disappearing and why did Sailor Moon look out of her mind?" Roxy was pulled from her thoughts when her alarm went off. "Man," she groaned "I really do not want to get up," she said aloud throwing the covers off. She was met with a startled meow from her cat that yawned and stretched. "Sorry Titchy," she smiled and scratched the gray cat between her ears. Stitch replied by purring and nudging Roxy's hand for more scratching. "Gotta get up girl," Roxy told her cat with a loving squeeze before letting her go and getting out of bed.

* * *

Roxy was glad such a long day at work was over. She sat in front of a computer all day but that was okay. It was not the computer she minded but some of the people she worked with. Roxy head screaming which appeared to be getting louder, she turned around only to be hit in the face with something. Hit in the face with something hard. Roxy was thrown backward tumbling over and over. "What the," Roxy groaned getting up pulling a something soft off her face. Roxy looked at what had hit her noticing it was a black plushie pony with a rainbow mane and tail, there was also a purple rose symbol on its rear. "Where did this come from," Roxy thought looking around but seeing no one other than herself.

* * *

Once she was home she placed the plushie on the counter and gave some attention to Stitch before getting on the computer. Seeing something unusual on the counter and began batting at it until the plushie fell off the counter with a thud. "Ow!" Roxy heard someone say but knew she was the only one in her apartment besides Stitch. Stitch came around the couch trying to carry the plushie by its mane happy with her new found toy. Roxy swore she kept here someone say 'ow' and it sounded as if it was coming from Stitch's direction. Roxy knew Stitch's meow sometimes sounded like no but never ow. "Come here girl. Come here 'Titchy," Roxy called the cat. "Stitch," Roxy called and then whistled. Stitch jerked her head up, still holding the plushie pony by its mane. She drug it over to Roxy who took the pony from her. Stitch just watched curiously as Roxy looked the plushie over. "Is this one of the talking plushie?" Roxy asked aloud.

"Thank you for rescuing me from the beast," Roxy heard a voice say.

"Who's there," she said. "Come out."

"I am right here," she heard the voice again.

"Where?" Roxy replied.

"Here," Roxy felt something brush her palm.

"Ah!" Roxy screamed and fell from her desk chair throwing the pony plushie up in the air. "It talked!" she yelled pulling herself to a sitting position on the floor as the plushie stood.

"Yes I did," it replied nodding its head.

"How?" Roxy asked amazed.

"Like you," the plushie replied, "with my mouth."

"But," Roxy began.

"But what," the pony plushie replied. "You have not always been this dense or spastic? This is only my travel form, unless you want a full grown winged unicorn in your apartment." There was a flash of light and there before Roxy now stood a full grown black wing unicorn with a mane and tail all the colors of the rainbow along with a blue and purple rose on its rear. "Do you always go this long talking to people without introduction?"

Roxy bowed. "Sorry, my name is Roxy." She reached her hand out and then pulled it back. "So beautiful. May I?" she asked. The unicorn nodded. "Sorry we started off wrong."

"My name is Midnight Rose," the unicorn replied. "Also you are the Rainbow Princess."

"I am not a princess," Roxy replied.

"You are," Midnight insisted.

"How?" she asked. Midnight nudged her ride side pulling at her shirt to show her rose tattoo.

"You have the mark," Midnight told her.

"That is just a tattoo I got in college," Roxy replied.

"That happens to be exactly like my symbol," Midnight raised an eyebrow. Roxy took a look at the symbol on her rear and saw Midnight was correct. "Also you just happen to be born with rainbow hair that will not go away even if you use permanent dye?"

"I was drawn to get this," Roxy answered. "I had always wanted a tattoo since I was in high school but never really could fully explain why I got this rose."

Midnight shook her head and her man flew all around her. Something fell to the floor and Midnight nudged it with her hoof. "This is yours."

Roxy picked it up and examined the item. A black shaft adorned seven different colored jewels along the front of the wand with a silver ball on the bottom and a rainbow on top. "It is beautiful," she said.

"Not only are you the Rainbow Princess you are a Sailor Senshi," Midnight told her. "Listen and the words will come to you."

As Roxy yells "Rainbow Power Make Up!" her henshin wand appears in front of her. Grabbing her wand her nails become painted a deep purple. Bringing the wand high above her head a rainbow band shoots from the wand covering her chest, mid-section, legs, and hands. As the first band fades to black to create her collar, body suit, skirt, boots and wrist length gloves a second brighter rainbow band shoots from her henshin wand. Like the first band the second rainbow band covers her chest, mid-section and legs. This second band creates the rainbow bands that trim her collar and the rainbow belt around her waist. Near the end of her henshin sequence a white ribbons shoots from her henshin wand wraps around her neck to form her choker and then forms a white bow on her chest and a white bow with a Supers style tail at her lower back. A glowing white jewel appears in the middle of her forehead to create her tiara while at the same time a bright pink heart jewel forms on her choker. Lastly the rainbow from her henshin wand becomes the brooch on her chest.

While Roxy was transforming into Sailor Rainbow, Midnight Rose changed back into her plushie form. "That was stupid," she thought, "Now I am stuck on the floor again. Luna and Artemis are lucky to have been from Mau."

Once her transformation was complete Rainbow went to go look at herself in the mirror. As Sailor Rainbow Roxy still had her rainbow hair but there was now a gold tiara with a white oval jewel resting on her forehead. She wore a one piece sailor fuku like Sailor Cosmos but it was black instead of white. Her front and back bows were both gray. Her choker was grey with a pink heart on it and her brooch was in the shape of a rainbow. The collar of her sailor fuku was black and trimmed with a rainbow stripe and she wore a rainbow braided belt around her waist. Rainbow wore wrist length black gloves which had three gray bands on them and her black knee high boots were laced with rainbow laces.

When she came back to her living room Midnight was nowhere to be seen. "On the floor," Rainbow heard.

"How do I change back?" She asked picking up midnight and placing her on the desk.

"Like the other Senshi did," Midnight answered. "Just imagine yourself in normal clothes. You already know most of the things. Surprisingly the anime and manga created about Sailor Moon and her Senshi were very close to the truth."

Sailor Rainbow closed her eyes and thought of herself back in her jeans and shirt. "Okay," she said sitting in her desk chair. "Why me? Why now?"  
"You have to find the Senshi," Midnight told her.

"Find the Senshi?" Roxy repeated confused. "But the Senshi disappeared millennia ago after Crystal Tokyo fell and the world then reverted back to the Old World that existed before Crystal Tokyo."

"I know," Midnight said, "but that is your duty. It has always been your duty. You have to find them and set things rights. Crystal Tokyo should still exist."

"How do you know?" Roxy asked.

"Sailor Pluto told me," Midnight replied casually.

"I thought you said all the Senshi disappeared," Roxy asked skeptically.

"They did," answered midnight.

"Don't get cryptic on me," Roxy said crossing her arms in front of her. "Why did you say I need to find all the Senshi if you know where Pluto is?"

"I said find the Senshi," Midnight told her. "I never used the world all. Anyways just because we know where does not make it easier to find her," Midnight nodded.

"What do you mean?" asked Roxy.

"Where would Pluto disappear to if she is not on Earth," Midnight questioned.

Roxy's eyes went wide as it dawned on her. "The Time Gates," she said smiling. Midnight nodded. "How do we get there?"

"We will work on that in a minute," Midnight told her. "First I must tell you about your past."

"I know my past," Roxy stated. "I lived it."

"Not that past," Midnight shook her head. "Your past past."

"My past past?" Roxy said.

"During the Silver Millennium," Midnight replied.

"Oh," was the only thing Roxy said.

"Long ago you went by another name," Midnight told her. "You were the Rainbow Princess. Your name was Iris. Princess Iris of Rainbowtonia."

"My name was Iris," Roxy asked. "Like the Greek Goddess of the Rainbow?"

"Actually the Greeks named their Goddess after you," Midnight told her.

"Cool," Roxy beamed. "Hold on. Rainbowtonia," Roxy replied raising an eyebrow. "That is the dumbest name I have ever heard of."

Midnight could not contain her laughter. "No I am kidding," she said still laughing. "You were Princess Iris of Niji and it was your duty to find the Senshi should they ever get lost."

"So," Roxy began. "How are we going to get to the Time Gates?"

"Like this," Midnight said jumping off Roxy's desk. There was a flash of light and Midnight Rose was standing in Roxy's living room once again in her true form with something silver in her mouth.

"A time key" Roxy asked taking the key from Midnight's mouth.

"Yes," Midnight answered.

"I just thought of who you remind me of," Roxy said smiling.

"Who?" asked Midnight knowing where this was going and motioned for Roxy to get on her back.

"You look like Pegasus," Roxy said climbing on Midnight's back.

"Well," she started, "Helios is my twin brother."

"Really," Roxy exclaimed, "So you have a human form and another name?"

"Yeah," Midnight replied.

"Wait," Roxy said. "How can you be Helios' twin sister? He lived so long ago."

"I have been in stasis until you were reborn and needed me," Midnight told Roxy.

"Why not be in your human form and share my apartment with me?" Roxy asked.

"It is not time to reveal my human form or my name as of yet," Midnight stated. "Let's get going." Midnight turned her head. "You know what to say right?"

Roxy nodded and held up the Time Key above her head. "" **(If anyone knows ChibiUsa's speech for using the time key that would be welcomed. I am still trying to find it.)**  
There was a bright flash and they were gone.

* * *

****Niji is Japanese for Rainbow

****I do not know if this will be continued or not.

**Sailor Rainbow by DavisJes**

**Roxy/Sailor Rainbow © DavisJes Apr 2009  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
